


絆の風呂

by Fantastic_LZwho



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_LZwho/pseuds/Fantastic_LZwho
Relationships: Gekkouga | Greninja & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 15





	絆の風呂

傍晚艰难的道馆战后，一行人难得的选择来到临近的露天浴场，以放松疲惫的身心。  
把战斗中负伤的皮卡丘托付给乔伊小姐后，小智跟着同伴选好了浴池，便暗暗牵了牵身后甲贺忍蛙的爪子，偷偷抬头笑着看向自己的甲贺忍蛙。

推开门，解开宽松的浴袍，腰间仅围了一块毛巾的小智扶着身后的甲贺忍蛙，轻轻踮起脚尖，试着池中的水温。  
“呐，甲贺忍蛙，还舒服吧？”  
舒服泡在池子里的一人一蛙大胆的亲热着，甲贺忍蛙搂着小智细嫩的肩膀，不时低头在小智脸颊上偷亲一口。  
“舒服。”相当享受池中微热的水，甲贺忍蛙滑腻的蛙爪轻轻捧着水，浇在小智露在池外的胸口上，“小智的身材好棒哦……不愧是我的训练家。”戳了戳小智的肚子，甲贺忍蛙明显带着歧义的话通过羁绊传进小智心里，让本就被蒸腾的水汽打的脸红的小智更羞了不少。  
“你不也一样－－”不甘心的回击过去，小智伸手揉着甲贺忍蛙手感相当好的腹部，红着脸笑着。“那是当然。”就势抓住小智的手向下挪，甲贺忍蛙眯着眼睛，不用想都知道小智开始慌了，“开玩笑的，乖，舒服泡一会儿。”识趣的松开小智的手，尽管一周前就确立了恋人关系，甲贺忍蛙还是觉得小智时不时的在抵触更进一步的事情。  
“牵牵手。”幼稚的伸爪过去，甲贺忍蛙扣住了小智温热的小手，满足的甩着舌头，却又后悔为什么自己要进化－－明明呱头蛙的爪子更小更能和自家的小孩相扣。  
百般宠着早就脸红心跳的小智，甲贺忍蛙握紧小智的手，低下头轻轻触碰着小智颤抖的嘴角。

小智承认，自己是对和甲贺忍蛙之间的关系感到不安过。  
－－但现在已经没必要了。  
温柔的接着吻，小智没有抵触，也没有反抗，而是顺着甲贺忍蛙的动作，张开嘴回应着。“诚实一点才是我的乖小孩。”干脆把小智抱起来，让小智湿漉漉的身体紧贴着自己滑腻的胸口，一爪轻轻抚着小智的后背，另一爪则扶住小智的后脑，甜蜜缠绵的吻着。  
“甲贺忍蛙……我的错……我之前确实有点抵触的……”皱了皱眉，小智不好意思的搂着甲贺忍蛙的肩膀，为自己之前以及这段时间时不时的突然冷淡道着歉。  
突然感到一阵头痛，小智再睁眼的时候，甲贺忍蛙已经和自己同步到了羁绊状态。“没事，小智的负担不会很重的。”安慰着小智，甲贺忍蛙掌握着平衡，使小智的精神和自己完美契合后，松了口气。  
“可以保持好一阵子了。”  
小智看着面前和自己颇有几分相似的甲贺忍蛙，忍不住凑过去舔了舔甲贺忍蛙眼旁红色的印记，眼角立刻传来了轻微的被舔舐的感觉。“唉！这个也要嘛……”小智立刻弹起身子，摸了摸眼角，不好意思的吐着舌，“怎么了吗。”双爪捏着小智的腰，甲贺忍蛙盯着怀里让蛙垂涎欲滴的小孩，顶开小智的下巴，仔细舔着小智的脖颈与锁骨。  
“啊……啊……等等……好痒……”还没意识到自己承担了双倍的通感，小智敏感的支吾起来，可怜巴巴的望着甲贺忍蛙。“嘛……我把我那份通感给你了。”不忍心让小智蒙在鼓里，甲贺忍蛙还是选择挑明，“怎么样，这样小智的身子是会双倍敏感的。”甲贺忍蛙扯掉小智腰间湿答答的毛巾，蛙爪轻轻拍着小智的屁股，不紧不慢的说着。

“知道你在想什么了……交尾对不对。”  
由于羁绊，小智也能开始窥探甲贺忍蛙的心思了。见此时的甲贺忍蛙正在思考，小智索性直接把甲贺忍蛙在想的东西说了出来。  
“啊啊……交尾……是这样的嘛……唔，可能会疼……”被直接硬塞了一大堆交尾知识，小智差点头疼的摔进水里，“总之……就是让甲贺忍蛙很舒服的事情！”天真的歪头吐出自己的理解，小智的笑容让甲贺忍蛙松了口气。  
“那我开始了啊小智，记住你的身子是双倍敏感，疼的话告诉我，不许忍着。”心疼小智较自己来说略弱的身子，甲贺忍蛙甩过舌头卷住小智的手腕，把小智的胳膊锁在了小智背后。“唔……”胸前传来的异样的酥麻感让小智本能的咬牙呻吟，只得低头蹭着甲贺忍蛙的脑袋，“好……好痒，甲贺忍蛙……”直接被刺激的身体发热，小智扛不住的甩着脑袋，直到甲贺忍蛙离开了自己残留着甲贺忍蛙唾液的被咬红了的乳头。  
爪子自然的向下抓去，甲贺忍蛙猜都不用猜都知道小智刚刚被刺激的兴奋了，抬眼看着羞愧难当的小孩子，甲贺忍蛙正要想该说什么话调戏小智时，却被小智抢了先－－  
“怎么……甲贺忍蛙，是不是很喜欢我啊？”  
调皮的吐着舌头，小智低头看着波澜起伏的池面，故意岔开了腿。“喂喂，小智可有些太过放荡了哦。”咬着小智的耳垂，甲贺忍蛙握住爪中的东西，轻轻用爪蹼蹭着顶端，“呼啊……这里……呜……这里又没人……”直接扑进甲贺忍蛙怀里，小智激动的浑身乱颤，高度敏感的下体被甲贺忍蛙那样揉弄，已经进入高潮的小智忍都忍不住的小声呻吟起来。  
“呜嗷！”伸着舌头翻着白眼，小智的初精就被甲贺忍蛙挤了出来。“小智的味道不错哦，是热血的男孩子的味道，还有一点点笨蛋味。”抬起爪子舔着指间的白浊，甲贺忍蛙看着向后仰过去的小智，觉得双倍的快感足够小智消化好一阵子的了。  
的确像甲贺忍蛙猜测的那样，小智好半天才收回舌头，羞耻极了的扭着身子。“继续了那就，来小智再岔开一点－－”  
“不行……你都让我……让我射了，我也要让你射一次嘛……”挣脱开甲贺忍蛙的舌头，小智看着配合自己坐到池边岔开腿的甲贺忍蛙，双手顺着甲贺忍蛙水蓝色的腹部向下滑去，抚着胯下的突起。“小智很聪明嘛。”故意张开生殖缝，让鲜红的肉柱顶着小智的手心慢慢冒了出来。  
“你怎么这么粗……”小智看着甲贺忍蛙目测少说得有十多厘米长的肉柱，自愧不如的低头看了看自己半软的肉棒，“很正常啊，怎么，小智是不是很想吃掉它？”放肆的说着隐晦的话语，小智听的耳尖都红了。  
听话的伸舌舔上甲贺忍蛙顶端尖尖的肉柱，小智一副无需调教就驯服的模样让甲贺忍蛙欲罢不能。“不会射很多在小智嘴里的，毕竟待会儿可是要填饱小智的肚子。”事先说好了，甲贺忍蛙便压着小智的后脑，让小智的鼻子顶在了自己胯下，整个脸贴在了肉柱上。  
色情的舔舐着，小智熟门熟路的掌握了口交的技巧，粉嫩的小舌头灵活的缠住甲贺忍蛙的肉柱，让丰富的唾液充分浇在口中的巨物上。“ゲコ！我没教过你这个啊笨蛋……”明显忍不住了的甲贺忍蛙死死压着小智的后脑，舌头软趴趴的搭在小智后背上，舒服的不停蛙叫。  
“谁说的……甲贺忍蛙可是满脑子怎么让我好好舔……嗯唔……”俨然如风俗店里接客众多的服务生一般的少年剧烈的运动着，小智稚嫩的脸颊被撑得鼓鼓的。“小智好熟练……完全不像是第一次啊コウガ……”甲贺忍蛙后悔告诉小智那些技巧，死死压住小智的后脑把精液射进了小智的喉咙里。  
量略大的精液呛的小智一个劲的咳嗽，盛不下的精液不停的从嘴边喷出来。“咳……呼哇……”张开嘴舔着齿缝残留的乳白色液体，小智仍旧阳光的笑容让甲贺忍蛙的罪恶感倍增。  
不忍心自家的小孩子变的这么淫荡，甲贺忍蛙后悔莫及的让小智漱着口，心疼的紧紧搂着少年单薄的身躯。  
“没事的啦……就算你不告诉我，我也会这样的。因为我喜欢你啊。”转眼间脑中刚刚凭空出现的东西消失的无影无踪，小智知道是甲贺忍蛙在删自己的记忆，便拍拍甲贺忍蛙的背示意甲贺忍蛙没必要那么紧张。“刚刚……呛的很难受吗？”揉着小智的喉咙，甲贺忍蛙觉得自己过分极了，便闭上眼睛尽力想缓和小智喉咙的疼痛。  
刚摇了摇头，小智立刻就被看穿是在说谎。“疼就说啊，毕竟你……”甲贺忍蛙不忍心提，便只是轻轻把小智放进温暖的浴池里。“都说了没事的，甲贺忍蛙喜欢就好。”小智毫不犹豫的说着，却只是给甲贺忍蛙徒增罪恶感。

“喂……想继续的话……我会配合你的。”小智站在池中，清瘦的身材让甲贺忍蛙怀疑小智能不能撑得过去和自己的交尾，“能不能的，试试就知道了啊喂，笨蛋甲贺忍蛙。”抬手扬了一把水过去，小智看着明显在意自己身体状况的甲贺忍蛙，主动走过去扶着甲贺忍蛙的肩。  
“大不了完事之后就让甲贺忍蛙抱着我走。”  
拉过蛙爪放在自己屁股上，小智脸上挂着阳光的笑容，低头咬着甲贺忍蛙由于羁绊进化而从淡黄变成与自己发色相近的黑色的尖尖耳朵。  
轻轻拍了拍小智弹性十足的屁股，直到小智的屁股上已经被拍出了甲贺忍蛙的蛙爪的红印为止。“小智的屁股很敏感吧。”看着已经疼哭了的小智，甲贺忍蛙故意扮坏人，双爪用力扇着趴在自己怀里乖乖翘着屁股的小智已经通红的屁股。“嗯……呜……”扭了扭屁股，小智紧紧搂着甲贺忍蛙，疼的不住的颤抖着，“甲贺忍蛙……疼……唉？”小声的呻吟出来，小智靠着甲贺忍蛙的胸口，突然察觉到甲贺忍蛙掰开了自己的屁股，让自己粉红的雏穴暴露在了空气中。  
“小智想用这里给的润滑液，还是用我的唾液？”指了指一旁的瓶瓶罐罐，甲贺忍蛙低头看着摇着头的小智，明白了小智的意思，“不愧是我的小智呢。”晃着舌头把爪子舔的湿滑无比，甲贺忍蛙轻轻敲着小智紧致的穴口，几乎是轻而易举就把圆圆的指尖戳进了小智的雏穴。  
“好紧啊，从来没觉得小智这么乖过……”甲贺忍蛙愈发觉得自己没喜欢错人，慢慢活动着小智体内的爪指以此来扩张，“呼啊，小智很舍不得我的爪子呢？”把趴着的小智翻过来，甲贺忍蛙挡开小智的双腿，双爪玩弄着小智的穴口，直到小智双腿发软的吞入两根爪指为止。  
不适的抬着头，小智咬着嘴唇，乖巧的主动抬着双腿，任凭甲贺忍蛙随意扩张。“呐啊！”突然弓起身子，小智破音的喊了一声后，全身瘫软的躺在了甲贺忍蛙怀里，“是……是那里……甲贺忍蛙……你知道的……”小智无力的吐着舌，双眼迷离的笔直望着身下。  
抬爪把爪指插进小智嘴里，甲贺忍蛙另一只爪子肆意的捣着小智松软的穴口。“嘶啊……这样……会坏掉的……”基本上吞入了整只爪子，小智断断续续的嘟囔着，双倍的快感早就击溃了小智的心理防线，“已经……已经能吃掉整个爪子了……”不住的哭着，小智含住甲贺忍蛙伸进自己口中的爪指，被插的口水四溅。  
摸着小智浅浅的前列腺，甲贺忍蛙适当的挤压着，好让自己怀里的小孩哭叫着达到高潮，“哇嗯！呜……甲贺忍蛙……你好讨厌……嗯噫！”淫荡的哭喊着，小智被甲贺忍蛙的整只爪子按着前列腺射了出来，一下子瘫了下去。

好一会儿才慢慢放松穴口，小智整个雏穴都湿答答的，舍不得的吸着甲贺忍蛙执意要拔出来的爪子。“这样的小智……真的看不出来还是处子。”知道小智还没品尝过任何肉棒或肉柱进入穴口的快感，甲贺忍蛙十分荣幸于能开了小智的苞。“嗯……我只想和甲贺忍蛙做……”小智等不及的向上蹭，让自己的穴口贴在甲贺忍蛙的生殖缝上方，“因为我喜欢甲贺忍蛙……说过了啦……”小智红着脸不好意思的笑着，毫不在意的岔开双腿，顺着甲贺忍蛙通过羁绊传来的意愿动着身子。  
“小智这个笨蛋已经被欲望占据大脑了嘛？”甲贺忍蛙试着去让小智清醒一点，“啧啧，真的是小孩子……”心疼的揉着小智的头发，看着小智的眸子清澈了些，甲贺忍蛙才放下心来。  
“双倍的欲望真的让小智沦陷了。”甲贺忍蛙分担了一部分，戳着小智的脸，知道小智有些失落。“我只是喜欢你……你不是也喜欢我嘛。”小智委屈的吸吸鼻子，“好了啦……再不做的话之前的润滑扩张就白做了……”抬头舔着甲贺忍蛙的下巴，小智主动要过了甲贺忍蛙承担的那份通感，做好了一切准备，闭上眼睛等着自己被破处的一刻。

滑出自己的肉柱，甲贺忍蛙让尖端慢慢戳开小智的穴口，靠着湿滑的粘液轻松的进入着。“唔－－”憋着一口气，小智尽量去放松下身，却还是被甲贺忍蛙粗大的根部卡住而无法完全吞进去，“哇啊啊啊……”硬是撞了进去，小智穴口针扎般的刺痛让小智十分清楚，自己本就脆弱的穴口已经被甲贺忍蛙撑裂了。  
抚摸着小智隆起的小腹，甲贺忍蛙享受着小智紧紧包裹住自己肉柱的穴肉，感受着从交合处慢慢流出来的与自己前列腺液混在一起的鲜红的血滴。“吃进去了……甲贺忍蛙真的又粗又大哦……”不知道自己事后还能不能走路，小智干脆只想现在，强迫自己陷入从未体验过的快感中。  
“呐，小智，还舒服吧？”  
按摩着小智酸麻的穴口，甲贺忍蛙保持着这个姿势，好让小智彻底适应自己硕大的肉柱。“唔你讨厌！好讨厌……”穴道被扩张与穴口被撑开的剧痛让小智几乎麻木，眼泪止不住的顺着脸颊流下来，“呜……呜啊！停……停！”小智刚刚觉得自己应该适应了，话还没说出口就被甲贺忍蛙抱着双腿向上拔。  
“啊……我以为你适应了……”甲贺忍蛙慌忙放下疼的脸色煞白的小智，让小智重新吞入了自己粗大的根部，“抱歉啊小智。”揉着小智的肚子，甲贺忍蛙为自己的冒失道着歉。  
“没事……这你道什么歉嘛……”小智扶着甲贺忍蛙的胳膊，表示自己已经适应了甲贺忍蛙的肉柱。  
咬紧了牙瞪大双眼，小智死死握住甲贺忍蛙的胳膊，紧紧吸住甲贺忍蛙肉柱的穴壁被用力拉出去，险些让小智疼到虚脱。“不行啊小智，很疼的吧……再润滑一下？”小心的拔出自己的肉柱，甲贺忍蛙看着仅仅一次穴肉就已经外翻出来的小智，着实担心小智的身体。  
“那就……好好的润滑我嘛！作为训练家……怎么能接受不了自己的宝可梦！”  
伸手抓过一旁的瓶子，小智把瓶子塞进甲贺忍蛙的爪子里，“都倒进去，都倒进去的话肯定能承受的了你的！”小智阳光的笑着，大岔着腿等着甲贺忍蛙的动作。  
拧掉瓶盖，甲贺忍蛙把瓶口挤着小智的穴肉，插进了小智粉红色的穴口里。“哇啊！真……真凉……”身子被甲贺忍蛙拉着双腿倾斜过来，一整瓶冰凉的橙橙果味的润滑液顺着小智的穴口向内流着，“呜……”小智小声呜咽起来，橙橙果的香气被浴池的水汽散开，弥漫了整个池子。  
丢掉了空瓶，甲贺忍蛙扶着小智坐在自己的肉柱上方，粘稠的润滑液顺着小智的大腿流下来，也滴在了甲贺忍蛙通红的肉柱上。“这次肯定可以的！甲贺忍蛙你就不要顾虑了嘛……直接做吧。”回头看着难得睁开眼睛认真起来的甲贺忍蛙，注视着那双红色的眸子，小智无条件的信任着对方，一屁股坐了下去。  
并没有很大阻碍的一直坐到了根部，小智无力的往后靠去，张大嘴喘着气。“小智这次一下子就吃进去了。”扶着小智的腰，甲贺忍蛙用舌头堵住小智的嘴，深吸了一口气，调整了自己和小智之间的羁绊，睁开眼睛准备进入正题。

托住小智的大腿，甲贺忍蛙小心翼翼的让小智吐出自己的肉柱，仔细观察着小智的表情的同时用羁绊时时刻刻了解着小智的情绪。“唔唔……”小智咬了咬嘴里的舌头，不舒服的扭着身子，“嘛……呜……怎么可能没法和自己的甲贺忍蛙做……做这种事呢……”小智不由自主的哭着，相当配合的在甲贺忍蛙每一次进入的时候紧紧包裹住甲贺忍蛙的肉柱，让甲贺忍蛙更舒服一些。  
欣慰小智能够这么配合，甲贺忍蛙也心疼小智的身体，迟迟不肯加速。“你就打算一直……一直这个速度？”小智用脑袋向后撞了撞甲贺忍蛙的胸口，表示自己已经完全适应了，“没事的……呼……你快一点也没关系的……”仍然是笑着说着，小智的样子也让甲贺忍蛙备受鼓舞。  
放小智在池边趴好，暖暖的水面恰好到小智翘起来的屁股下方，甲贺忍蛙扶住了小智的腰，舌头绕到水下缠住了小智的肉棒，用力挺腰开始了交尾。“ゲコ！小智的屁股好紧……怎么捣也捣不松哇コウガ……”享受着自己胯下的皮肤拍在小智圆滚的屁股上的啪啪声与自己肉柱挤压小智穴壁传来的汲水声，甲贺忍蛙惬意的蛙叫着，卷起舌头给小智当做飞机杯，同样快速的抽动起来。  
全身酥麻到几乎没法撑着胳膊，小智趴在池边，控制不住的惨叫着，“啊啊！你……你好坏！”小智突然被甲贺忍蛙抓起头发，用力撞着脆弱的前列腺，“哇啊啊！救命……呜呜救命……甲……甲贺忍蛙……求你了呜啊！”小智的声音被顶的支离破碎，整个人瘫在池子边上，双腿被甲贺忍蛙架起来高速抽插着穴口。  
“哇啊……肚子……不可以……咕唔……”少年的穴道立刻被甲贺忍蛙散发着腥味的精液打满，肚子也随之胀了起来，而大量的精液挤压着前列腺的同时甲贺忍蛙也绞紧舌头快速抽动，让小智再一次射了几股略稀的精液。  
甲贺忍蛙仍然在意犹未尽的继续抽插着小智因为射精后而本能收紧的穴口，让满溢的精液随着动作从交合处喷溅出来。“コ！コガ……”满意的再内射了小智一次，甲贺忍蛙慢慢把仍然硬挺的肉柱拔出来，看着小智依旧抽动着的红红的被精液灌满了的后穴，一把捞起了因为高潮而全身无力的小智，按在了池子里。

“啊……啊……”知道因为双倍的高潮而连话都说不出的小智要说什么，甲贺忍蛙坐在池边，抱着小智让小智躺在自己怀里。“如果让小智的肚子一直保持这样……小智能不能为我生蛋呢？”挡开小智的腿，甲贺忍蛙伸爪堵住小智时不时往外喷精的穴口，听着小智不适的呻吟。  
“啊……我也想……和甲贺忍蛙一起养蛋……呼……可是不行哇……”小智摇着头，无力抬手去推甲贺忍蛙的胳膊，“不要……快让我……让我排出去了啦……”肚子胀的不行，小智委屈的吸着鼻子，和甲贺忍蛙撒着娇。  
轻轻挪开爪子，甲贺忍蛙看着小智的肚子慢慢瘪下去，恢复到正常大小，才重新伸爪扒开小智的后穴，冲洗干净残留的精液。“很舒服……”泡在浴池里，小智牵着甲贺忍蛙的爪子，偏头靠在了甲贺忍蛙身上，“水舒服还是我舒服。”抖抖舌头缠在小智脖子上，甲贺忍蛙就势搂着小智的腰，捏着小智没有一丝赘肉柔软的腰部。  
“你舒服。”小智疲倦的靠着甲贺忍蛙，整个人被暖暖的水流裹的昏昏欲睡，“好困……甲贺忍蛙我们走吧……”小智嘟囔着爬进甲贺忍蛙怀里，搂着甲贺忍蛙的脖子奶声奶气的嘟囔着。“那个，小智。”甲贺忍蛙掐起小智的脸颊，开始去琢磨小智的心思，“我还想……再泡一会儿。”爪子抚着小智的屁股，甲贺忍蛙轻松的把小智抱起来，咬着小智的嘴唇。  
“啊……那就再泡一会儿吧！”小智点头同意着，半天才反应过来自己被甲贺忍蛙抱到了池子中心，“原来你是这个意思……我迟钝了……没事，直接说就可以的。”小智后知后觉的的反应过来，偏头望着甲贺忍蛙，不好意思的道着歉。  
用舌头堵住小智的嘴，甲贺忍蛙小心的探出肉柱，抱着小智的四肢，打开小智的身子，一口气顶到了头。“嗯啊……唔……适应了唔。”小智已经基本适应了甲贺忍蛙的大小，咬着甲贺忍蛙的舌头含糊不清的说着，“甲贺忍蛙如果想要激烈点的话……哈啊……没事的……我受得住……”小智低头看着自己有节奏的被撞起来的肚子，逐渐探出粉嫩的舌头，肉棒也立了起来。  
看到自家被搞得双眼迷离的训练家又起了反应，甲贺忍蛙自然伸舌连带着少年娇小的睾丸一并卷住，随着抽插的节奏挤压着。“哦啊……和你做……真好……呼啊……”小智闭上眼睛全盘接受着，让一波一波的快感击溃自己，直到张大了嘴射出比以往多一倍的精液为止，“哦哦……甲贺忍蛙……要坏掉了……”小智翻着白眼，明显感到甲贺忍蛙丝毫没有停下来，反而变本加厉的冲撞着自己，突然胯下一阵酥麻－－  
控制不住的潮吹着，小智的肚子随即被甲贺忍蛙填饱，精液不断地从小智的穴口喷出来，让小智彻底沦陷。“这是小智第一次体验吧。”甲贺忍蛙知道小智的滋味肯定不会好受，便拔出肉柱让小智排出着体内的精液，“嗯……呼……”说不出完整句子，小智仍然沉浸在巨大的快感里，肉棒动了几下后仍然挺立着。  
“小智还有兴趣吗？那就再来几发吧。”

又被强硬的中出了四五次，小智每一次都射精后都被被甲贺忍蛙摩擦着龟头体验了潮吹，直到快打空炮才被放下。“我喜欢……呼啊……”已经感觉不到下半身的小智瘫在池子里，一时半会儿恢复不了的穴口大张着，还是一副欢迎的架势，“还……还继续吗……”通过羁绊了解的一清二楚，自己的甲贺忍蛙远远还没有满足，小智便主动的抱开双腿，邀请着甲贺忍蛙。  
“收拾收拾走了，小智。再做身体会受伤的。”甲贺忍蛙也清楚小智早就到了极限了，现在完全是强撑着身子在逞强，“来，我抱你－－”甲贺忍蛙伸过爪子，却被小智挡开。  
“你……你明明一直在憋着……呼……我能不清楚嘛！”小智是一点力气也没有了，躺在池子边胸口不住地起伏着，“甲贺忍蛙……明明心里想的是和我做一晚上……一点也不诚实……”抬眼看着被说中的甲贺忍蛙，小智伸手过去，立刻就被轻轻抱了起来。

咬着甲贺忍蛙的肩膀，小智用尽力气抱着甲贺忍蛙，试图缓解穴口被舌头撑开的痛感。“疼……呜……”小智咬着牙吞入了甲贺忍蛙的舌头意料之外的长度让小智险些从甲贺忍蛙身上摔下去。“再做这最后一次了，做完乖乖收拾东西。”甲贺忍蛙有些后悔瞒着小智，低头蹭蹭怀里已经被顶哭的小孩，心疼的伸爪去小心扯开了小智松软的穴口。  
“哇啊！太……太粗了……不行……会……会坏掉的……啊啊！”穴口勉强同时吃下甲贺忍蛙的肉柱和舌头，小智痛哭着死死咬住甲贺忍蛙的肩膀，过大的力度让小智的肩膀都隐隐约约的发疼。“满足了吗，小智。”让两根巨物同时抽插着，甲贺忍蛙揉着小智湿漉漉的脑袋，拍着小智白净的后背让小智放松。  
疼的一句话都说不出，小智翻着白眼，松开甲贺忍蛙的肩膀却依然紧紧咬着牙，口水止不住的溢出来。“啊……小智已经爽到说不出话了吗，没事吧，小智？”停下高速的抽插，甲贺忍蛙看着一副高潮的样子的小智，关切的舔掉小智的眼泪后，牢牢堵住小智的嘴。  
抱着小智边走边抽动，甲贺忍蛙迈出浴池，让吹到凉凉的空气的小智一下子收紧穴口。“别……”好半天才吐出一个字，小智刚刚收紧的穴口就被甲贺忍蛙捣的绵软，屁股已经被拍的通红，“我……我不行了……”翘着脚趾绷紧身子，小智感觉到甲贺忍蛙的抽插速度变快了许多，知道甲贺忍蛙要到高潮了，小智便有意的努力的夹紧穴口，直到再次被内射到发出舒服的呼噜声为止。  
巨量的精液从小智收不回去的穴口里喷涌而出，甲贺忍蛙低头看着被浴池里的水晕开的自己的精液，关心的贴了贴小智的脸。  
“果然……还是很痛……”勉强笑了笑，小智直接晕在了甲贺忍蛙怀里，任凭甲贺忍蛙怎么晃都没醒。“啊呀呀……有点让小智吃不消了……”甲贺忍蛙懊恼的抱着小智，捡起浴巾抬腿迈出浴池，扶开门向着洗浴间走去。

钻进一个隔间，甲贺忍蛙仔细冲洗着怀里的晕过去的少年，看着少年略微发白的嘴唇，甲贺忍蛙心里一阵难受，凑过去轻轻蹭了蹭。“一片混乱呢……”按着小智的太阳穴，甲贺忍蛙顶着小智的额头，淋着水更仔细的读着小智的心，“睡一会儿吧。”让小智皱紧的眉头缓缓松开，甲贺忍蛙动作轻柔的捋开小智乱绒绒的头发抹上香波，直到把小智从头顶到脚底洗的干干净净为止。  
替依旧熟睡的小智穿好衣服，甲贺忍蛙也恢复了到了正常的样子，甩甩脑袋抱起小智向着大厅走去。  
“小智……唉？”  
希特隆看着躺在甲贺忍蛙怀里熟睡的小智，疑惑的抬头看着做出“嘘”的手势的甲贺忍蛙。  
“这里也提供住宿，今晚就住在这里吧怎么样？”过来递给希特隆和甲贺忍蛙房卡，瑟蕾娜喘了口气，“还以为今晚得睡睡袋了呢－－住房就在那边，我和柚丽嘉先过去了哦。”指了指走廊那一头，瑟蕾娜带着柚丽嘉先一步赶过去。“那……甲贺忍蛙你就……你……啊……你照顾好小智……”看着刚刚用舌头接住房卡并瞪了自己一眼的甲贺忍蛙，希特隆金黄色的呆毛无力的爬了下来，落寞的先一步回了房。  
循着房卡上的门牌号找到屋子，甲贺忍蛙用舌头拧开门把手，带着小智进了屋。“还没醒啊……那就一直睡吧。”轻轻解开小智的外套，脱掉小智的裤子，把小智小心的放到床上，甲贺忍蛙抚着小智因为均匀的呼吸而有规律的鼓起的肚子，宠溺的看着小智的睡颜。  
干脆翻身滚上床，甲贺忍蛙紧紧搂着全身心都已经属于自己的少年，向上提了提少年刚刚被蹭下了些的内裤表明今晚不再动小智的决心。“在做什么梦呢……”好奇的想去窥探小智的梦，甲贺忍蛙刚搂上小智的腰，就被小智强烈的睡意严重影响到了。  
“ゲコ……那就……晚安。”凑过去亲了亲小智，甲贺忍蛙安心的搂着小智呼呼大睡。

“晚安……”红着脸偷偷嘟囔一句，小智抬手扣住甲贺忍蛙的爪子，嘴角挂着笑向后靠紧了甲贺忍蛙的胸口。


End file.
